The Game of Fate
by Cat Demon Kalona
Summary: A demon called Kalona somehow changes Kanna's mirror into a device that will teloport InuYasha and the gang to the 5th world dimension for her game show! But..This game is different, the gang will be divided up, and it will determine if they live or die!
1. Battle of the Enemies

((Just a disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but the demon Kalona, is someone I made up and use. Also please notice this is my first story!))

Kagome came out of her house looking happy; she had her back-pack on her shoulders and was ready to go to the feudal era. She came to the shrine and opened the doors, smiling very big. She went inside then looked at the well for a moment. Knowing that she had already been a day late, and that InuYasha would already be mad enough, she didn't waste any more time and jumped down the well.

InuYasha was already waiting at the well and looked pissed at Kagome as she came out of the well. "Where were you?" He yelled at her, putting a fist in the air. Kagome looked at him and tried to not get mad, for once. "I forgot that's all..." Kagome said, very quietly. InuYasha just continued yelling. "Forgot? You ALWAYS forget!" Kagome again tried not to yell but she yelled anyways. "I do not! I just went to see a movie with my friends!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to the well, hearing all the yelling from Kaede's village. Shippo sighed seeing that Kagome and InuYasha had already gotten into a fight. Miroku looked at them and spoke. "Relax InuYasha, she's back right?" He said that a little uneasy though. Sango than took the floor. "Miroku, InuYasha does have a point, Kagome has not been coming on the day she said she would a lot lately..." Miroku nodded and looked at Kagome. InuYasha looked at him and then said angrily, and annoyed, "Yeah Kagome" Kagome closed her eyes, giving out a big sigh, then took her back-pack off her shoulders and opened it and took out InuYasha's favorite ramen. "Ok you want to know the real reason I was gone yesterday?" She looked annoyed and handed InuYasha his ramen. "I was out finding you ramen!"

InuYasha looked shocked, then happy. He took the ramen then just spoke quickly, and happily. "Hey boil me up some water, would ya Kagome?" Shippo quickly took a few steps back and looked scared of what was going to happen next. Sango and Miroku took put their hands over their ears and waited for Kagome to say it. "InuYasha..." InuYasha looked up at her. "What?" Kagome gave him a huge glare, took a huge breath then yelled at the top of her lungs. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" InuYasha's face suddenly plunged into the ground, and made a big hole. Covered with mud InuYasha got up and brushed himself off, holding back his anger, but mumbled under his breath, "Damn this necklace" Kagome stormed off but not far away. Shippo looked at InuYasha and spoke sacredly, "I've heard Kagome say sit before, but never like that!" Miroku nodded. "Consider it punishment for not thinking about Kagome's feelings, she spent a day getting that ramen for him" Sango agreed with Miroku. "We better find Kagome now before she gets into any trouble."

Just as Sango said that though, Kagome was heard screaming, and forgetting that she just yelled sit like 50 times, InuYasha ran to her, he found her quickly, since her yell was loud. Sango carried her boomerang quickly following InuYasha, Miroku right behind her, and Shippo tripping along the way behind them. Kagome looked paralyzed, and in front of her, was Naraku. InuYasha glared at Naraku as he laughed. "Naraku!" he said taking out his sword, the Tetsuiga. Kagura appears behind Naraku, as he disappears. InuYasha looked at Kagura. As fast as he could, he jumped by Kagura and started to slash at her. Kagura merely took her fans and yelled, "Dance of the Dragons!" then tornadoes kept going, and hitting InuYasha. Kirara came by, and came by Sango, as Sango jumped on her. Kagome rushed back to her back pack, and took out her bow and arrows. "It's over Kagura!" she yelled as she aimed an arrow at Kagura.

As surprising as Kagura appearing Kanna appeared just as Kagome shot her arrow. Of course it hit Kanna's mirror, and went back right after Kagome. Miroku was chasing Shippo, who had run away, as soon as he saw Naraku.

InuYasha was bleeding from Kagura's attack but ignored it. Kagome looked at them, wondering what to do. Sango went right by Kagura, and hit her in the chest with her boomerang. Having all the air knocked out of her Kagura quickly got up, gasping for air. InuYasha went by Kagome, holding his wounds. "Kagome..." He whispered. Kagome looked at him. "Yes?" While they were chatting, Sango was battling Kanna and Kagura. "Listen," he said holding his sword tightly. "Shoot your arrow when I say go, k?" she nodded having a few questions; but when she opened her mouth, she immediately closed it again.

Kagura suddenly yelled "Dance of the Dragons!" once more, and Kirara was knocked to the ground, and Sango fell off Kirara, unconscious. Kagome aimed her arrow, and InuYasha got pointed his sword at Kanna and Kagura. Kagura smiled. "So you're going to combine Kagome's arrow with your wind scar again? How predictable." InuYasha groaned and quickly yelled to Kagome. "Go!" Kagome shot her arrow, and InuYasha shot his wind scar. Exactly that second Naraku appeared again.

Naraku laughed at them. "What a foolish mistake!" Kanna lifted up her mirror, and Miroku and Shippo returned. Kagura backed away smiling, as Kagome's arrow, and InuYasha's attacks were shot back. Kagura looked at Kanna. "Now Kanna!"

Immediately Kanna lifted up her mirror and Naraku spoke. "Suffer InuYasha" InuYasha and the gang all went wide eyed, as their souls went inside Kanna's mirror, but it wasn't just their souls, it was their bodies too! InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, were now sucked into Kanna's mirror, but it was like another dimension. Kagome spoke sacredly. "WH-where are we?" her voice soft. The place where they were was bright, and it sorta looked like a game, with lots of challenges. A dark figure soon rose from the floor, something with ears. Shippo looked at it emerge from the ground. "What is that?" The figure soon took color, and spoke excitedly as if she was on TV. "Welcome to the fun game you are now watching!" They were on a game show, in Kagome's time! Somehow Kanna put them in a new dimension, which just happened to be the place where they would be seen on TV, meet some demons that still exists, and have the worst time of their lives.

The demon spoke again. "I'll be your host, and favorite cat demon, Kalona!" she put her arms up, and her hands exploded in flames. "Fire cat demon that is" Miroku looked at her, and spoke. "Um, can you tell us where we are?" Kalona looked at him, as if he should know. "You're on my game show! You'll do many contests, and maybe even win your way outta here!" InuYasha looked at her angrily. "Well Kalona, I'm not gonna stay here!" he stormed off and headed for a door. Kalona smiled and looked at him. "Nuh-ah" a barrior appeared and he bumped into it. "You have to win your way out of here!" She smiled her kimono the color of ashes looked pretty when she smiled. "Now get some rest and we'll start some challenges tomorrow!" she pointed to their rooms, and they all went, but muttered stuff under their breath. Her ears and tail twitched, and she spoke one last time for that day. "And we'll actually start this show tomorrow!" the camera went off, and Kalona went to bed.

((I've probably bored you with my story, then again it is my first one. Well please review and tell me what you think!))


	2. The First Challenge

((Just a disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but the others you probably never heard of, are demons I made out of thin air. Except Kalona is my made-up I use to role play.))

((6AM))

Kalona came into Kagome's and Sango's room. "Wake up everyone!" She yelled and Kagome jumped up, and Sango jumped out of bed. Kagome glared at her, and then looked at her watch. "It's only 6am!" Sango nodded, and Kalona spoke again. "Well, you just have one hour to eat and get dressed." Sango and Kagome got out of bed, and went down to get breakfast, Kagome making the cereal for them. Kalona then went to the boys room, and yelled, "Wake up!" InuYasha jumped out of bed, and Miroku calmly opened his eyes and yawned, as Shippo rubbed his eyes and asked Kalona, "Is it time to get up already?" "Yup," Kalona answered, "Now hurry downstairs." InuYasha looked at Kalona, "Why are we still here?" he said annoyed. "Well, you're on my game show! The girls teammate should arrive soon. You'll be battling the girls in challenges, and maybe you can win your way out of here!" She left the room, and went outside.

InuYasha went downstairs, and got some ramen. "What are we gonna do? I heard last night that another girl was gonna go on your 'team' Kagome" Kagome nodded. "Kalona already told us, it's going to be a dog demon named Becca" Voices were heard outside, and InuYasha put his ear to the door. "I see Kagome... Now quiet down" Kalona's voice was heard, and then another. "It's great to have you here Becca" the voice of a dog demon was heard next. "Well I couldn't pass up this chance!" Sango peered threw the window, and saw Kalona standing next what seemed to be a full dog demon.

Becca came inside and looked at the girls, leaned back, and whispered to Kalona. "I thought you said they were demons!" Kalona looked at her. "No I said one was a demon slayer" Becca sighed then went to Kagome and Sango. Kalona walked up to them looking cheerful. "Well this is Becca, your new team mate! She is a dog demon!" Becca sat down. "Nice to meet you guys" InuYasha stared in aw at her; she was very pretty in her light blue kimono. She looked at him. "Is there something on my face?" she took a cloth out of a pocket, and cleaned her face. "Is it off?" InuYasha waved his hands all around. "N-No there was nothing on your face!" Becca looked at him. "Then why were you staring at me?" InuYasha opened his mouth, and then moved away from her, closing it.

Kalona left the room and returned with a whistle. "Seven AM!" She blew on the whistle hard, and Becca's ears twitched, as she got up. Shippo, InuYasha, and Miroku were on the floor, they fell off their chairs when the whistle blew. Kalona left the room and yelled over her shoulder. "Meet me by the water fall in 5 minutes! We're doing a trivia for your first challenge!" Kagome and Sango sighed and got up; Becca had already left for the waterfalls. "Hey wait up Becca!" Kagome yelled as she ran after Becca, Sango behind her. "Don't leave with out me!" Shippo said, as he tripped trying to catch up with everyone. Miroku got up and looked at InuYasha. "Well if we want to get out of here, we better beat the challenges, so let's go!" Miroku got up and started to walk, and InuYasha ran to the water fall.

When they got there, there was six chairs, Becca, Kagome, and Sango sitting in three already. Kalona walked over to Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo. "C'mon! Get over to your seats so we can start!" Sango nodded to Miroku, and Kagome made signals to InuYasha, telling him to hurry up. Shippo sat down, and the others followed. "Ok now since everyone is here, let's start!" She took some cards out of her pocket. "Ok so here is how it's gonna work, I'll call one person from each team up, and ask a question. First one to ring the bell in front of me will answer first." Everyone nodded. "Ok!" Kalona put her fist in the air happily.

"First two up...um..." She looked at everyone then pointed at Becca. "Ok Becca and um..." she looked around again, the pointed at InuYasha. "InuYasha! Becca and InuYasha will be first up" InuYasha blushed as he went up to the stand, trying to hide it the best he could. Becca went over, and put her hand by the bell. "Ok first question TV viewers!" Cameras were all pointed at everyone in the game. "I'll start off easy" she put the one stack of cards down, and took out another stack, and took one card from the middle. "Ah... what is the name of this game show?" InuYasha stood there, and Becca quickly rang the bell. "Becca" Kalona said. "What is your answer?" Becca looked at the cameras, and spoke. "The fun game show you're watching!" Kalona put a second fist in the air, and then put both of them down. "Correct! One point for the girls side!"

It went on just like that, the girls winning every time. The sun was setting and Kalona looked at everyone. "And that concludes today's challenge! Girls win! So now I suggest you all go to bed now! It's going to be even harder tomorrow."

Kalona went to her cabin, and everyone went back to their cabin as well, and on the way home InuYasha and Becca chatted. "Congratulations on winning Becca" InuYasha told Becca, sort of embarrassed. "Thanks, you played well" "Thanks Becca." She saw her cabin. "Well I'm tired, so good night InuYasha!" Becca jumped to her cabin and InuYasha went to his. "Good night Becca!" InuYasha said before going in.

((I hope you liked chapter 2, yes I know that wasn't much of a challenge, but the next challenge will be better, promise!))


End file.
